Habsburg Empire
Royal Family #Empress Maria Theresa (Hannah Bluefeather) #Prince Consort Richard Venables Children *Archduke Joseph Benedikt August Johannes Anton Michael Adam (Justin) Path to the Throne/Heirs * * * Order of Ministers #Prime Minister: John O'Eagle #Minister of Finance: Johnny Goldtimbers #Minister of Defence: Albert Marcus Spark and Sven Daggersteel #Minister of Trade: Halle #Minister of Foreign Affairs: Claire Sagui Foreign Relations Minister of Foreign Affairs: Claire Sagui *Great Britain: Allied *Japanese Empire: Neutral *Netherlands: Allied *France: Allied *Hawaii: Allied *China: Unknown *Spain: Neutral *Papal States: Allied *Russia: Hostile *Barbary Coast: Unknown *Prussia: Hostile *Malta: Unknown *Switzerland: Allied, Trading *The Ottoman Empire: Allied *Romania: Allied *Poland-Lithuania: Hostile *Two Sicilies: Allied *Portugal: Allied *Republic of Lucca: Allied Defence Minister of Defence: Albert Marcus Spark ~not yet done~ Trade Minister of Trade: Halle ~ not yet done ~ Treasury Minister of Finance: Johnny Goldtimbers ~ not yet done~ Lands Ruled by the Empire of Austria Europe *Archduchy of Austria (Upper Austria); *Archduchy of Austria (Lower Austria); *Duchy of Styria; *Duchy of Carinthia; *Duchy of Carniola; *The Adriatic port of Trieste; *Istria (although much of Istria was Venetian territory until 1797); *Gorizia and Gradisca; (These lands (3–8) were often grouped together as Inner Austria.) *The County of Tyrol (although the Bishoprics of Trent and Brixen dominated what would become the South Tyrol before 1803); *The Vorarlberg (actually a collection of provinces, only united in the 19th century); *The Vorlande, a group of territories in Breisgau and elsewhere in southwestern Germany lost in 1801 (although the Alsatian territories (Sundgau) which had formed a part of it had been lost as early as 1648); *Vorarlberg and the Vorlande were often grouped together as Further Austria and mostly ruled jointly with Tyrol. *The Lands of the Bohemian Crown – initially consisting of the five lands: Kingdom of Bohemia, March of Moravia, Silesia, and Upper and Lower Lusatia. Bohemian Diet (Czech: zemský sněm) elected Ferdinand I, Holy Roman Emperor as king in 1526. *Lusatia was ceded to Saxony in 1635. *Most of Silesia was conquered by Prussia in 1740–1742 and the remnants which stayed under Habsburg sovereignty were ruled as Duchy of Upper and Lower Silesia (Austrian Silesia). *The Kingdom of Hungary – two thirds of the former territory that was administered by the medieval Kingdom of Hungary was conquered by the Ottoman Empire and the Princes of vassal Ottoman Transylvania, while the Habsburg administration was restricted to the western and northern territories of the former kingdom, which remained to be officially referred as the Kingdom of Hungary. In 1699, at the end of the Ottoman-Habsburg wars, one part of the territories that were administered by the former medieval Kingdom of Hungary came under Habsburg administration, with some other areas being picked up in 1718 (some of the territories that were part of medieval kingdom, notably those in the south of the Sava and Danube rivers, remained under Ottoman administration). Over the course of its history, other lands were, at times, under Austrian Habsburg rule (some of these territories were secundogenitures, i.e. ruled by other lines of Habsburg dynasty): *The Kingdom of Croatia (1527–1868); *The Kingdom of Slavonia (1699–1868); *The Grand Principality of Transylvania, 1699 (Treaty of Karlowitz) *The Austrian Netherlands, consisting of most of modern Belgium and Luxembourg (1713–1792); *The Duchy of Milan (1713–1797); *The Banat of Temeswar (1718–1778); *Grand Duchy of Tuscany (Independently Ruled) The boundaries of some of these territories varied over the period indicated, and others were ruled by a subordinate (secundogeniture) Habsburg line. The Habsburgs also held the title of Holy Roman Emperor between 1438 and 1740, and again from 1745 to 1806. Austrian Guilds #British Co. Elites #United Allies (Serves Tuscany) #Austrian Empire (New Austrian Guild) #Co. Black Guard News *Empress Hannah Bluefeather marries Ryan Blademonk *The Empress names Ministers *Maria Theresa consecrates Roberto de' Medici as Grand Duke of Tuscany *Empress Hannah Bluefeather creates the guild "Austrian Empire" for Austria. *Empress Hannah Bluefeather deletes the guild "Austrian Empire" since POTCO is closing soon, and joined the guild "Co. Black Guard". Category:Role-Play Category:Governments Category:World Role-Play Category:Countries Category:POTCO